Look Sharp
by D.H. Spy
Summary: Blaine Anderson has arrived at the magnificent Dalton Academy. After being lost, he meets the handsome Wes Hughes, whose preferred saying is 'Look sharp, Anderson.', and falls in love almost instantly.
1. A New Arrival

**_Author's Note:_**

_**Hello readers! **_

_**This is my first fanfiction, so yeah. Most of the characters are based on that of CP Coulter's Dalton, and as is the setting. Ok, it is based on CP Coutler's Dalton, which is a great fanfiction, if you like this then no doubt, you'll like Dalton! Anyway, it is set before Kurt goes to Dalton, as you will see. Please review, all reviews are very much appreciated! DH :)  
><strong>_

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Glee, The Warblers (damn it) or Dalton.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down one of the grand hallways of Dalton Academy, staring all around. It was much nicer than any school he had ever seen before, especially any of the ones he had been to before. If he had seen it empty, not full of uniform clad adolescent boys, he would've mistaken it for a manor house. But then, he supposed, to many of the boys, it was a house. And now, for the foreseeable future, it was his.<p>

He was wandering around aimlessly, not really paying any attention to the people around him or the time going by, just looking at the paintings, the fabrics that covered the chairs and that hung over the large windows and the beautifully decorated furniture. He could only think that he had landed in a dream world, one that didn't really exist, or he that was in the wrong place. This was far too ornate to be a school, especially one for teenage boys.

Then he realised what he was doing. He was in a new school, not a museum. He needed to find the office or equivalent and get his timetable, he couldn't just look around. It was his first day and he needed to make a good impression. He started to panic, where was anywhere? He had no idea where he was. There weren't any signs or maps around, and most of the boys had gone. He had ended up at a cross-road like thing, with no idea where to go. He was looking around frantically, turning around in small, slow circles, gripping his bag for support, worrying more with each second.

"Are you ok?" A deep, amused voice said from behind him. Blaine turned around quickly, surprised at the sudden company. He saw a tall-ish, Asian boy, leaning against the wall, staring at him, a smile playing at his lips. Blaine realised how silly he must've looked and turned red instantly.

"I'm new." That was all Blaine could say - he was too embarrassed and worried to form words.

"Do you have a name?" The boy asked, a smirk creeping onto his face, he was clearly very amused by the new boy.

"Y-y-yes, Blaine."

"Blaine…?" The boy tried to get more information out of the shorter one. His attitude and manner making him very easy to be around.

"Anderson, I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine replied, his confidence growing, and becoming more relaxed.

"Well, welcome to Dalton, Anderson." The boy said, holding out his hand for a hand shake. "I'm Wes Hughes."

Blaine shook his hand, and probably held onto his hand for a bit too long. Wes noticed this, and raised an eyebrow, causing Blaine to blush again.

"Well, Anderson, do you have your timetable?" Wes asked.

"No, I don't."

"Do you know where to get it?" Wes was remaining cool, even though he was probably late for lessons by now and he was having to deal with a new kid who knew next to nothing about what he was meant to be doing.

"No." Blaine answered bluntly, slightly embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

"Would you like some help to find it?" Wes asked, he knew that he would have to help the boy from the moment he set eyes on him.

"Yes please, if you don't mind. Or you could just tell me, I can find my own way, I don't want to make you late for lessons…" Blaine trailed off.

"It's fine, I have a lesson that's too easy and seen as you're so cute, I'll take you." Wes said, surprising Blaine with the compliment and the bluntness of the way he said it. Blaine was further embarrassed by this. "Come on then Anderson, look sharp."

Blaine had no time to react or even take in what Wes had said as he had his arm linked through Wes' and was being pulled away from his current spot in some direction. Blaine didn't know where he was going, nor was he interested in his surroundings anymore. He was much more interested in the boy linked through his arm.

It didn't take Blaine the whole journey to the Office, full with staring at his dark hair, those caramel eyes and the toffee coloured skin, to realise he was in love with Wesley Hughes.

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself in the office, with no idea how he got there and no idea what the woman behind the desk was asking him. He only realised where he was when he felt a pain in his ribs. Wes had nudged him. They were no longer linked up, but still standing very close.<p>

"Uh?" Blaine came out of his daydream.

"He's a man of very few syllables I'm afraid, Ms. Melkin." Wes said to the lady behind the desk, and flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Oh, that's fine Wesley, that's fine." She said directly at Wes, they seemed to know each other well. She then said to Blaine, "What's your name, dear?"

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine saw that as sufficient, he didn't want to risk using anymore words. Mrs. Melkin typed something into her computer.

"He really doesn't say much, does he?" She said, smiling at Wes. Wes shook his head in reply, examining Blaine's face carefully, noticing that as he did so, Blaine's face changed to an obvious shade of red.

"Right," Mrs. Melkin said, bringing the boys out of their thoughts, holding a piece of paper out to Blaine. "Here's your timetable, it seems to be quite similar to Wesley's, so if you just stick with him, I'm sure he'll show you around. Are you boarding, Blaine?"

"Yes, yes I am." Blaine replied, carefully using more words than the minimum, and taking his timetable.

"It looks like you're staying in Windsor," Blaine thought he saw Wes smile to himself at this, "So, go along to Mr. Howard after lessons, and he'll sort you out." She finished with a smile towards Wes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Melkin." Wes winked at her, she flushed slightly.

"Well, it is my job. Now off you go! You're already late enough. Goodbye boys, good luck Blaine!" She said kindly.

Blaine mumbled something before he left the room, looking at his timetable.

"What you got first Anderson?" Wes asked him, peering at the timetable.

"History, I think." Blaine answered, offering his timetable to Wes for him to check.

"Yep, with Spell, that's good." Wes said, eyes not leaving the paper.

"Is he good?" Blaine asked, hopeful.

"Yep, and that's what I'm meant to be having right now." Wes smiled. "Look sharp, Anderson, you're already late."

And with that, Wes linked them up again and they started to move at a faster pace down the hall.


	2. Welcome To The Mad House!

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Here's Chapter 2!_**

**_I'm not as pleased with this chapter as the first one, but I am still happy with it. If that makes sense? _**

_**I forgot to say when I posted my first chapter, thank you to one of my best friends, Alexa!**_

_**Alexa is my beta reader and is very helpful with ideas, and she even half came up with 'Bles'. **_

_**Thank you Alexa! :) x **_

_**Please read and review! If you take the time to review, I wil read it! DH :)  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, The Dalton Academy Warblers (as said before, damn it) or **_

_**CP Coulter's Dalton**_

* * *

><p>After the day's lessons were finished, Wes volunteered to take Blaine to Howard's office.<p>

"Oh. No, Wes, you've done enough for me already today, I can find my own way. It's fine." Blaine answered, he didn't want to seem to needy or annoying.

"That settles it, I'm coming." Wes answered defiantly.

"No, Wes, I've bugged you enough already today. Honestly." Blaine said, trying to match his defiance, and failing.

"Aw, you're cute. I'm coming with you." Wes said with a tone of finality, he said it in such a way that if Blaine was to continue arguing, he would be slapped, so Blaine let him come along. Also, he was to fazed by the second compliment.

Wes led him, this time not linked up, to Howard's office. This involved going outside and down towards one of the sides of the grounds. They came to a stop outside a big stone building, it looked almost like a Parthenon. It had a pointed roof and four large stone pillars.

"This is Windsor, your house and your home." Wes said, gesturing towards the building.

"Do you board here?" Blaine said, realising only after he said it, what he had said.

"Yes, I do." Wes said, with a small chuckle. "In that room right there" He pointed to a window on the middle floor.

"Oh, well, at least I can't get lost." Blaine said, trying to rectify what he had said, and suggest a reason other than wanting to see Wes every day for asking.

"Nope, I will be your compass during your time at Dalton." Wes said, with a look on his face that said 'of course, Blaine.'

"Where's Howard's office? He doesn't stay in there does he?" Blaine said, suddenly worried.

"Oh, no. Thank god." Wes said, then pointing to a comfortable looking out-building, "That's Howard's house. He stays in there."

"I thought we had to go to his office?..." Blaine asked, puzzled.

"Oh yes, but he heads home straight after work, he is bothered less there. Likes his peace and quiet, our Howard." Wes said with one of those knee-shaking smiles.

They walked around to the out-building, Wes describing Howard on the way. From what he was told, it sounded to Blaine that Howard was a fair man, but strict. And judging by the punishments that the Windsor boys got for their parties and noise levels, he loved silence, and if anyone disturbs him, he goes crazy.

Wes walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. After a few moments of waiting, a man opened the door. He was tall, looked like he was in his mid-forties and he had his glasses on a chain around his neck.

"Yes?" said Howard, unhappy to see Wes and peering at Blaine.

"Hello, sir, this is Blaine. He needs a room." Wes explained very bluntly, not wanting to be stood here any longer than necessary.

"Yes, yes. I remember him from this morning." Howard said, still looking at Blaine, making him uncomfortable. Blaine gave him a nervous nod. "Well, we have spare beds don't we, Wesley?"

"Yes, sir. Plenty."

"Well, when are your belongings arriving, Blaine?" Howard asked the slightly scared new boy.

"This evening. Sir."

"Wesley, go and find him somewhere to live and then help him unpack when his things arrive." Howard said, confusing Blaine. Blaine thought that Howard would have to take note of at least the fact that he had another boy to look after. Wes turned to leave, motioning for Blaine to join him.

"Hold on. Tell the Brightmans to come and see me." Howard ordered, then adding, "Or I'll come and see them."

Wes turned pale at this. Howard couldn't come into Windsor. He would have a fit. It was a state and there were too many broken things. Wes gave a stiff nod in reply and then pulled Blaine away from the door, turning back towards Windsor.

When Howard had gone back inside his house and closed the door, Wes pulled out his phone and swiftly entered a number and put it to his ear.

"David, find the twins. Howard wants them. Get the others on it too, you know what will happen." He said to another boy on the end of the phone, he spoke as bluntly as he had spoken to Howard, not letting any space for the other boy to speak. He slid he phone into his blazer pocket.

"Why did you do that? We're here you could just ask them now." Blaine asked.

"You don't know the twins, Blaine. They will to _anything_ to avoid going to see Howard, and they are mad. There is something seriously wrong with them. And," Wes said, half serious. He took both of Blaine's hands. "I need to tell you something."

Blaine was confused, what could he be about to say? What did Wes know? Blaine just nodded, and kept his head down, he had gone red again. What was Wes going to tell him?

"You are about to step into a mad house." Wes said, lifting Blaine's chin up so he could see him. "It is hell in there, ok? The twins are the probably the craziest, but we're all there. Or not all there, I guess. Ok? Just don't go freaking out, what's behind those doors, is normal for Windsor, but not normal. It's also your home, unless, of course you choose to move, that is…" Wes trailed off, shaking his head. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

"No, but I understand." Blaine said, nodding slightly, "I'll prepare for the worst. Everything inside is normal for Windsor."

They went forward, still hand in hand, and Wes opened the door. Blaine muttered another "Everything is normal," under his breath. However, when he stepped inside he gasped. This could _not_ be normal. No way.

* * *

><p>Wes' hands flew to his head in rage (his left leaving Blaine's hanging in the air). "What have you <em>nutcases <em>done?" He was yelling, "I leave for _half an hour_, and you do _this_!"

"So this isn't normal?" Blaine asked, but was ignored as a small blond boy was now running towards Wes, a worried expression on his face. Wes looked slightly relieved.

"Reed, what the _hell _happened?" Wes demanded of the mouse like boy.

"I don't know exactly. I came back from getting some paint and they were all going crazy. Next thing I knew, Evan, or Ethan, had taken my paint and was spraying it on the wall. I tried to stop them, but you know the twins." Reed was explaining quickly, "And, I slipped over on some custard on the floor…"

"Custard?" Blaine asked, confused and amused.

"Damn those twins!" Wes exclaimed, then turning to Blaine. "This isn't normal, I'm sorry you had to enter this."

"It's fine, Wes, I did say -" He was cut off by Wes mid-sentence.

"DREW! PUT THAT DOWN!" He bellowed, frightening both Blaine and Reed. Wes turned to the two boys. "Sorry, I have to go." He said and then ran off. Blaine watched him go, disappointed, but realising that the place was a mess.

There was toilet paper hanging on and draping over everything, there were various foods on the floor, the chandelier was only half attached to the ceiling, there was a small fire burning in a corner, a boy sat calmly in the middle of the chaos surrounded by a circle of white powder. The Drew boy, the one Wes was currently shouting at, was making mini explosions happen everywhere, and Blaine could see Reed's paint in random swirls on the wall. The place really was a mess.

"So, are you new?" Reed asked Blaine timidly.

"Yes, I came this morning." Blaine answered, nodding nervously.

"Must be the rabbit." Reed said quietly to himself.

"What?" Blaine said, he had been told that the boys in Windsor were insane, but Reed seemed fairly sane.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Do you have a room?" Reed brushed it aside, but blushing as he said it.

"No. Wes was going to give me one, but…" Blaine trailed off, staring after Wes.

"I can show to an empty one if you like?" Reed asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. If you don't mind, that is."

"Oh no, I need an excuse to get away from here anywhere." Reed said with a smile, and headed back towards the doors, where the stairs were. When he got to the foot of them, he saw Blaine still staring at Wes, and rolled his eyes.

_Wes has done it again._ He thought to himself.

"Come on, Blaine. He'll be there later." Reed said, causing Blaine to blush and hurry to where Reed was and then up the stairs.


	3. The Pocket Watch

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 3! I enoyed writing this, so i hope you enjoy reading it! If there is anyone reading it, please review, it would make me very happy and then i know that there are people to write for! As always, thank you to my Beta Reader, Alexa! DH :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Dalton. Just a big fan! :)**_

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning not having a clue where he was. It took him a while, looking around the room he was in, to realise he was in his new room, at his new school. He still hadn't got over the grandeur of the place, especially of his bedroom.<p>

It was easily twice the size of his one at home, and he didn't have to share. There were two four poster beds, one of them empty. The beds sat on two large wooden panels near the back of the room, at an angle so they faced slightly towards the centre of the room. Next to each bed there was a desk and a chair, and a bookshelf. At the other end of the room there was a living space. It had a comfortable looking leather sofa with two matching armchairs, a coffee table and a TV. The room was decorated with lush carpets that he could remember sinking into and flowing, deep red curtains hanging over the vast windows. He was in paradise, apart from the schoolwork, that is.

He found his uniform hanging on the back of his door; he didn't remember putting it there. There was a note over the hanger, Blaine read it.

_Came in to check on you, but you were sleeping._

_Found this on the floor, hung it up. We can't_

_have you looking scruffy on your first full day! _

_Breakfast at eight, if you want to eat with us._

_-Wes ;)_

Blaine was sure he felt his heart flutter. Wes had come in to see him! He cared! But he was sleeping, what did he look like when he slept? Did he even embarrass himself in his sleep? Damn his fatigue. Even if he looked angelic and great when he slept, Wes wouldn't care. Wes didn't seem interested in having a relationship with Blaine, if he did then surely he would have said something outside Windsor when they were holding hands? Blaine didn't know. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and focussed on what he did know. He searched for solid (and relevant facts) in his mind. School started at nine, he had literature first, and breakfast was at eight, if he wanted to eat with Wes. Which he did. He found his pocket watch on his bedside table and looked at it.

_Twenty to eight, that should be long enough to get ready, shouldn't it? At least I don't have to pick out an outfit to wear. _

He got dressed in record time, and had enough time to perfect his hairstyle. He went into the bathroom at the end of the room, behind the beds, to do so. He found his gel next to the sink, unpacked and ready for use. He spent the best part of ten minutes trying to get it right, but it just wouldn't work. At five to eight, he got it as good as he could and called it quits. He brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag and left the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine left his bag by the door and then proceeded into the kitchen, or what he thought was the kitchen. He stuck his head around the door, looking for tell-tale signs of a kitchen or Wes or Reed.<p>

"Blaine!" Wes saw him and called out from the breakfast bar, waving slightly crazily. Blaine entered, pleased to see someone he knew, he couldn't stop a smile spreading across his face.

"Hello, Wes." He replied, not sure what to say, so as he did in such situations he stuck to the minimum.

"Sleep alright? You looked like you were dead when I came in." Wes said with a smile.

"Yeah, fine." Blaine said, looking around the kitchen. He saw a boy sat next to Wes, reading a newspaper. The boy looked up and smiled at him.

"Are you going to get your friend some food Wes?" David Sullivan asked Wes, clearly trying to be introduced.

"Yep, ok, don't be so fussy David." Wes said, annoyed to be interrupted. He stood up and went over to the kitchen unit, to the coffee machine.

"Not being fussy Wes, just trying to make you remember why we're here." He said, in such a way it gave off the impression he did this a lot. "I'm David, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine." They shook hands and Blaine sat down.

"So, you're the reason that I'm up so early?" David asked, smirking.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, completely confused, he had never met this boy before.

"You're the reason I'm up so early." David repeated, seeing no recognition on Blaine's face, he explained. "Wes made me come down to breakfast early with him in case you came down early and were lost, or confused or something." David took a swig of his orange juice and returned to his paper.

"Really?" Blaine asked, now speaking to Wes.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want you to blow anything up or get lost." It was now Wes' turn to look embarrassed. Blaine enjoyed this moment.

"You did leave a note on my uniform that you so kindly hung up for me." Blaine said, increasing the embarrassment that Wes was feeling and causing David to choke on his juice.

"Ok, ok, so maybe I went over the top a bit. But it's your first proper day, and I saw how flustered you were yesterday, remember." Wes tried to redeem himself. "You like coffee?"

"Yes please." Blaine answered, then, going back to the previous topic before Wes changed it. "It was very nice of you Wes, thank you for being so thoughtful."

David was smiling at his newspaper. Then they heard a few quick steps and a thump coming from the stairs.

"Reed." Wes and David said at the same time in exactly the same voice. It was one of slight exasperation, mostly explanation and an almost undetectable bit of concern. Blaine was shocked, but then the small boy had fallen over twice, got a splinter from a polished door and got something in his eye whilst they were looking at the rooms.

"I'm ok!" A high pitched voice rang from the hallway. David rolled his eyes.

"This happens every day." David warned Blaine. Shortly after he spoke, Reed Van Kamp entered spectacularly, he tripped just before the threshold, and flew in, landing on his knees.

"Hello Reed." Wes said, not turning around to check he had the right person. There was only one person in the school who could enter a room like that.

"Hi Wes, David, Blaine." Reed said, getting up from the floor. "Ow."

"Good morning," David said from his newspaper, now taking a sip of the coffee that had been placed before him by Wes. Blaine just nodded and waved in Reed's direction, his mouth was full of piping hot coffee.

"Any left Wes?" Reed asked, hopeful. David laughed, and earned a glare from Reed.

"No, Reed. And you're not allowed it anyway." Wes said sternly, looking disapprovingly at Reed.

"Damn. I thought you might've forgotten." Reed muttered.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, the others hadn't remembered that he didn't know. "If you don't mind telling me."

"Reed here-"Wes started.

"No, I'll tell it, you get Blaine breakfast. Is cereal ok for you? We aren't allowed to cook at this time in the morning." Blaine nodded to cereal.

"Correction:" David said, "Wes and Reed aren't allowed to cook at this time of the morning, nor later actually, without supervision. Anyway, go on Reed." David gestured for him to continue. Blaine smiled at this information.

"Ok. It wasn't too long ago, and I had coffee." Reed paused. "Dwight, he's another boy, had just made some and brought it through into the common room area and put it on the table. I picked up a cup and sat down on a sofa and was watching the TV, the twins had put some movie about spies on. They swore that it was a documentary - "

"It wasn't, there was really bad CGI." David interrupted.

"-They were running around, with their nerf guns. One of them, I think it was Ethan, bent over backwards onto the arm of the sofa and knocked my arm. I spilt coffee all down my new Alexander McQueen waistcoat and on the sofa." Reed finished.

"The leather sofa." David added, still reading his paper. By this time, Blaine had been given a bowl of cereal and Wes had sat down with one of his own.

"I see. But this is the kitchen, surely you can have it in here?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, it makes him go crazy, too." Wes whispered leaning into Blaine so there was less chance of Reed hearing.

At that point, two blond, tall, blue eyed, identical, boys entered the kitchen. Evan and Ethan Brightman.

"Hello Windsors!" One of them said brightly. Then the other noticed Blaine.

"Evan," The other one nudged his twin and pointed to Blaine, "Fresh meat!"

At that point they pounced on Blaine, the others couldn't tell if they were hugging him or attacking. But Blaine didn't know either. Eventually they stopped and stepped back.

"Hello, dear White Rabbit!" One of them said to him.

"Hello...wait, what?" Blaine said, _white rabbit? _

"You're the White Rabbit!" The other said, obviously thinking that that was the only explanation needed. They skipped around to the cupboard to get some cereal. Blaine looked at Wes for a better answer. Wes was in the middle of eating a mouthful of cereal.

"They give everyone Alice in Wonderland nicknames." He said, and then swallowed. "And they have decided that you're the White Rabbit."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, they just select people, and now they've given you a nickname, they like you, be afraid." Wes said, and then added, "And, you were late yesterday. That might have a bearing on it."

"And the pocket watch!" A twin said, almost too happily. They were now stood with their backs to everyone, do something at the counter.

"The pocket watch?" Reed asked.

"Yep, he has a pocket watch!" The other twin said. "A nice one too!"

"How do you know I have a pocket watch?" Blaine asked, worried at the fact they had this information.

"We saw it last night when we went into your room!" One turned around.

"Twins, you can't just do that. You can't go into people's rooms without asking!" Wes exclaimed.

"But we saw you go in, Wessy." One said innocently. David smiled into his paper again.

"Yes, Wessy." David said, he was beaming at Wes now, enjoying his best friend's comeuppance.

"That was different, I didn't have any motives!" Wes said.

"Neither did we!" The twins said in unison, outraged.

"Last time you went into my room you stole my holy water sprayer!" A new voice piped up, that of Dwight Houston.

"And when you went in mine you took my new coat!" Reed said.

"You took my laptop!" David added - this clearly bothered him.

"And you took my football!" Wes exclaimed, remembering the pain.

"Ok, so maybe we take things, but we do give them back!" One twin said.

"But we didn't take anything from Blaine!" The other said.

"I hope you're happy, we are now deeply insulted!" The first one said, and they both left, noses in the air.

There was sudden quiet, and peace. Then Dwight spoke again, seeing the worried look on Blaine's face.

"Don't worry, Evan and Ethan are fine. And I'm Dwight, I protect the house." He said. Wes snorted at this. "What? I do!"

"Hi, Dwight. I'm Blaine." Blaine replied, he had introduced himself so many times.

"Oh, I know." He said. This freaked Blaine out a bit, but David gave him a look that said 'don't worry, he _is_ creepy.'

Blaine felt at ease, he had made some new friends, met the house crazies (although, they all seemed to have their quirks) and heard some stories. Now, he just had to get through the day, and with Wes, he knew it would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! :)<strong>


	4. Notes

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Here's Chapter four! Sorry I'm so late in uploading, I finished writing on Monday, and then _**

**_school got in the way. Sorry again. Thank you to 'shamshamsham' for reviewing and everyone _**

**_who has added this to theirfavourites oralerts! You're awesome! _**

**_And thank you to my beta,alexagirl18. (check out her fics! :D) DH :) x_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or CP Coulter's Dalton, if I did then…._**

**_well, yeah, I'd still watch Glee and read fanfic all day…_**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked to his literature class with Wes and David, with Dwight following behind muttering under his breath. Blaine liked the boys of Windsor, they were kind and funny. David seemed to be the most uptight, but even he laughed along with them. He hadn't experienced much of the Twins or Dwight, but they seemed ok, if not strange. Dwight puzzled him more than the Twins did.<p>

"What's with Dwight?" Blaine whispered to David and Wes, Dwight was almost walking with them, but a few feet behind.

"He's a little…suspicious." David answered, earning a confused look from Wes.

"A little? I am a little suspicious, David. Dwight is full blown evil hunter." Wes said.

"Evil hunter?" Blaine asked.

"Literally, he goes out hunting for, well, evil beings. Don't dare enter his rock salt circle. It's what he uses for 'protection', along with his pendants and his water sprayer. And don't go in his room at night, at least without knocking. You don't know what you might walk in on, stand on or get hit with." Wes explained, counting things off on his fingers as he went.

"So he's…dangerous?" Blaine asked, now worried.

"Oh, no, no. If anything he will protect you, not harm you. He will only hurt you if he thinks you're evil or you surprise him." Wes reassured Blaine.

"Oh, ok." Blaine said. That made him feel a bit better, but he guessed that he looked worried from what David said next.

"Wes, you scared him! It's his second day and you've already made him want to go home!" David said, patting Blaine's back. Blaine shrugged it off.

"Did I?" He asked, half surprised and half worried.

"No, not really. I'll be fine." Wes gave him a look, "Honest."

"Ok, if you say so Anderson." Wes replied, looking a bit happier. They continued walking until Blaine found himself standing in the hallway he had first seen about this time yesterday.

"It seems so different." He mumbled to himself, not intending for the others to hear.

"What?" David had heard, he had great hearing. Useful and not useful when living in Windsor.

"Oh, nothing." Blaine said in reply, blushing again.

"Look sharp, Anderson." Wes had said, "We're here." He smiled at Blaine again. Blaine used all his strength to say standing and just nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the lesson, Wes had reached across the gap between their tables, and was taking a pen from Blaine's pencil case. When he had taken one, Blaine looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Wes put a finger to his lips and with the other hand pointed to Blaine's pencil case. Their teacher, Professor Murdoch had noticed this and looked up.<p>

"Is there a problem, Hughes?" He asked Wes angrily.

"No, sir. Just borrowing a pen." Wes replied holding up the pen for the teacher to see and smiling angelically.

Blaine looked into his pencil case, and sure enough, Wes had put a note in there.

_Finding it boring yet? Just wait for the homework! _

_Have you got Economics next?_

_-Wes ;)_

Blaine looked up to Murdoch to check he wasn't looking and he scribbled a reply.

_Lesson's not too bad…ok, maybe it is._

_Yes, I do have economics. Do you?_

_-Blaine _

He stretched across the gap between their desks, placed the note on his desk and took the pen back at the same time. Unfortunately his arms weren't as long as Wes' so he had to stretch further, and almost fell off his chair in doing so, scrabbling at his desk to get back up. Wes and David (who was sat next to Wes) and Reed, who he was sat next to sniggered. Murdoch heard all of this and looked up just in time to see Blaine sit up straight, bright red.

"Anderson, what are you doing?" Murdoch said, slightly angry.

"Just getting my pen back from Wes, sir." Blaine said, also holding up the pen as he spoke. Murdoch didn't look impressed, but went back to his work.

Blaine watched Wes as he read the note. Then turned back to his work begrudgingly, he was sure that Murdoch had given him extra work and Wes was far more interesting than extended metaphors.

* * *

><p>They continued to pass notes to each other in Economics. Blaine sat behind Wes here so all he could stare at was the back of his head, but at least it didn't look as suspicious or obvious.<p>

Blaine was watched all lesson by Dwight, (Dwight excelled in Economics, so he was moved up from his sophomore class), who kept 'accidentally' spilling his water over Blaine. Blaine found out later that Dwight was spilling holy water on him to make him 'safe'.

Blaine saw David lean into Wes slightly, snicker, move away and then smile at Wes again, prompting Wes to hit him gently. David feigned pain and hurt, then hit Wes back affectionately. This worried Blaine. _Are they talking about me? Are they, are they together? _Blaine gulped at his last thought. They did seem close, but they weren't any intimate gestures or anything, Blaine hoped he was worrying about nothing. Then, Wes passed him a note back, and, it took him a while, saw what David was smiling about.

_Hey Blaine!_

_Enjoying economics? How's that sleeve of yours? _

_I have to go to the Warblers' Hall at break for a meeting, but_

_It won't take long so we can hang out after. If you want. _

_You don't have to, I don't want to make you. _

_-Wes ;)_

Blaine smiled broadly, he was pretty sure that Wes had just said that he wants to hang out with Blaine, and he had made it obvious. He couldn't believe that someone would write a note like that. Wes had actually managed to ramble in writing, he wondered why he hadn't edited it, made it more casual. _Oh well, he wants to 'hang out'! _Blaine scribbled a reply, making it more nonchalant.

_Economics: ok, not as bad as literature, at least the _

_teacher seems fair. _

_Sleeve: wet, why didn't you tell me I'd be going on a waterslide?_

_Break: ok, shall I see you in the canteen?_

_-Blaine :)_

Blaine tapped Wes on the shoulder and handed him the note, hoping to have achieved calm in his note. Wes read it head bowed, and David once again leaned into him to read it himself.

It was a while before Blaine got a reply. During that time however, he had managed to finish catching up on the work that the class had done so far in the year. Being only the start of October, and that Blaine had taken Economics at his old school, he didn't have much to catch up on. Even so, he had expected a reply fairly soon after his note was received.

Blaine then heard two buzzes coming from somewhere on Dwight's person. Blaine realised what it was after Wes had turned around and hissed to Dwight:

"Check your phone!" This was followed by a strange face from Dwight, but he complied and pulled out an expensive looking phone. As Dwight expected, there, waiting for him, were two texts, one each from Wes and David, both saying roughly the same thing. _Can you look after Blaine at break? _Dwight replied to both with _Nope, busy with a salt order. _As soon as he had sent the message, David looked down into his lap, and a noise like a bird squawking came from Wes. Well, not _Wes _but his pocket. The teacher stopped writing on the board at that point.

"Wesley. Turn. That. Phone. Off!" This sounded as if there had been a lot of experience in this area, there must've been to be able to recognise a particular student's ringtone.

Wes, as usual, ignored instruction and simply pulled his phone out to read the message. His face pulled an expression of dismay and concentration. He looked at David, who was looking back, before quickly texting his best friend. He then turned his phone on silent, just before getting a reply. Blaine then heard a ripping sound and saw Wes hunch over and the small movements of his elbow as he wrote a final note.

_Well, look sharp, Anderson, looks like _

_you're coming to a Warbler meeting. _

_-Wes ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed <strong>**that chapter! Currently re-watching the Purple Piano Project, (SPOILER ALERT!) guess who's just transferrred? It's Not Unusual!**_

_**I LOVE KLAINE! :D (and Darren's dancing...*swoon*...)**_

_**~DH Spy :) **  
><em>


	5. The Warblers

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi guys! It feels like it was ages since I last updated, but I don't know. Hopefully, if it has been a while, then this will be a sufficient apology for my late updating. Or if it isn't too long ago that I updated, then hopefully, this will still be a sufficient chapter and you enjoy it! Let me know what you think, do you want it to go in any particular direction? Can I improve? As on my other fics, you can review, or email me at .uk. Please review, it makes my life! :D Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or put this on your alert/favourites list! It makes me so happy! **_

_**Thank you to my Beta, Alexa (alexagirl18). She has a great fic on the go at the moment, Last Friday Night. It's about what the Warblers do when they're drunk, so if you like this then you'll like LFN, it's very good and just as funny! :D  
><strong>_

_**And, Happy Thanksgiving to anyone in America! I'm not, but I thought I'd wish you it anyway! The downside to Thanksgiving being that there's no Glee on tonight, :(, but that means that the series will last a longer amount of time, I can't imagine Glee without Kurt and want it to last forever! :( **_

_**Love DH :) x **_

_**P.S. To anyone who's read my other fics, I haven't listened to my Christmas album since I posted the Song Fic. Just in case you were wondering. Also, the stray looking asterisk in my oneshot story, at that point, Let It Snow was playing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Dalton. I wish I did, but that's a bit different…**_

_**Claimer: This A/N is longer than I expected. It is rather long…. Also, i wrote this on Thanksgiving, but have only posted it now. Sorry. :) **_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Warblers<span>

Blaine had no idea what a Warbler was, let alone what a Warbler _meeting_ was.

_It can't be bad if Wes and David are going, but Dwight isn't, so that might be bad_.

* * *

><p>They met Reed outside the door, who was just about to push it open with too much gusto causing him to almost fall over. Wes leant over swiftly and easily and pushed back upwards with one hand on his chest. Reed looked sheepish and blushed.<p>

"Thanks, Wes." He said, shuffling a bit. Wes unnerved him, he was so tall, not at all clumsy, popular, confident, everything that Reed wasn't. "Is Blaine becoming a Warbler?"

"What?" Blaine asked, confused, were they about to enrol him in a secret evil cult?

"No, no, I couldn't find anyone to babysit him at break, so he had to come along really. We can't have him wandering the school alone now can we? We know what happened last time." Wes said with a smile to Blaine, who was blushing slightly.

"Dwight?" Reed asked, he was the only one of the conspirators who was in school and not a Warbler.

"Salt order. If only Charlie was back..." David answered, then looking at his watch said: "We should go in."

At that, they did. Wes and David went in first, as they entered silence fell in the room that was previously buzzing with chatter. Reed followed, with Blaine slightly behind. He felt really awkward and self-conscious, he wasn't a Warbler, what was he meant to do?

Luckily, Reed sat at an empty table towards the back of the room, so Blaine joined him, not being noticed very much.

"Hello, Warblers." Wes said. He was now sat in the middle of a table at the head of the room, David on his right, and another boy on his left. "First order of business…" he said, and Blaine started to daydream, he didn't need to listen, so he didn't.

He spent the twenty minutes sat there, staring out of the window.

* * *

><p>"Wes," He heard a '<em>Warbler<em>' say. Wes must've nodded because the boy went on. "Who's he? Is he a new Warbler?"

Blaine knew that the boy was talking about him and snapped out of his daydreams, worried about what Wes was going to say.

"I don't know, he isn't here today to become one." Wes said. Then, he looked at Blaine, "Do you want to Blaine?"

"I don't know." Blaine didn't even know what one was, he needed to ask. "What is a Warbler?" Blaine was embarrassed by his question, he had been there for long enough to know, if he had been listening, to pick up what was happening and what they were doing.

"The Warblers are Dalton's show choir." The boy who sat on the left of Wes said.

"Um…" Blaine said, not sure how to answer, there wasn't a normal choir at his old school, let alone a show choir.

"Can you sing, Blaine?" Wes asked him, wanting him to join.

"Kind of." Blaine said, "I do sing, but I don't know if I'm any good…"

"Do you want to join? If you could sing, would you?" David asked, also wanting Blaine to join, and trying to help him in his decision making.

"Yeah, I think so. I'd like to." Blaine said with a smile.

"Ok, then." Wes said. "All in favour of Blaine joining the Warblers?"

Nearly all of the Warblers put their hands up, Wes smiled and was about to hit his gavel, when a Warbler who didn't raise their hand piped up.

"Wait," He said, "What about auditioning? We all had to."

"Shut it, Newman." One of the twins said. They also wanted their friend to join, they didn't care if Blaine could sing or not.

"No, no, you're right. Blaine, will you be okay to audition tomorrow?" Wes asked, making notes in David's notebook, looking up to Blaine at the end of his sentence.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Blaine said, it was happening very quickly, what would he sing? He had only ever sung in front of a couple of people before.

"The next Meeting is at 5pm tomorrow." The other boy said, then raising his hand and pointing at each Warbler in turn, said, "That's for _all_ of you, not just Blaine. Meeting concluded."

At this all the Warblers got up to leave, many of them leaving in groups of four or five, going in the direction of the cafeteria. The one that Blaine only new as Newman walked in his direction, but was pushed out of the way by one of the twins.

"Blaine! Joining the Warblers!" One of them said, probably Evan.

"Yeah! High five!" Ethan said, holding his hand out. Blaine gingerly hit it.

"What song you going to sing?"

"Christmas song? Broadway? Rock?"

"What?"-Blaine pulled a confused face at this-"None of them! It's October, Broadway isn't appropriate, and Rock, no, no, not really." Blaine answered. Wes chuckled as he walked over.

"Not rock? Really? I think you'd make it work great!" Wes said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes, of course you do." David said, rolling his eyes. For the first time since Blaine arrived, he saw Wes blush. It was only a slight bit of colour, and only if you had been studying his face or knew him well, would you notice, but it was definitely there.

"Well, what are you going to sing then?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Blaine said truthfully, he had no idea what to sing, much less how he was going to sing in front of them all.

You see, Blaine wasn't one to get shy, he was actually quite confident. The others didn't know this yet though, because they had only seen him for a couple of days when he had been frightened out of his life. So, when he was told that he had to sing in front of the Warblers, his palms started to get sweaty and his throat closed up.

At his old school, he had performed at the annual concert a couple of times, but not much else. He would sing at home, in his bedroom, but he was always worried that someone would walk in and that he was actually _really_ bad. His brother had told him that he was great, they shared a room so he often heard Blaine singing, and that was what prompted him to sing at the concert. Blaine loved performing that first time, and knew he wanted to do it again, so he jumped at all the chances he got.

He saw from the meeting, however, that all of the Warblers were under control, no one ever spoke out of control, he wasn't used to performing like that. Hell, he used to just perform what he wanted, no one ever cared about what he did at his old school. He knew, at the back of his mind that the Warblers were too regulated to complain loudly, so they would let him down gently. Or even get Wes or David to tell him back at Windsor. He also knew that he wouldn't see the other Warblers very often, he only knew and spoke to the ones in Windsor, and not even all of the Windsors, so if he was rubbish, he wouldn't face the mass humliation all the time. His friends wouldn't bring it up, they seemed too nice. He realised, putting all the information together in his head, that it wasn't the _Warblers_ that he was nervous about performing in front of, but _Wes. _He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of him, and much less to have to be told by him that he couldn't join.

_That's why I'm so nervous, _Blaine thought, _It's Wes. _

To Blaine, this made the nerves easier to overcome. He just had to make sure that Wes heard him beforehand, and then he could do it in front of all of them much more easily.

"Blaine?" Wes said, pulling him out of his thoughts, Blaine looked up. "We've got to go to lessons now. The meeting went on longer than we expected."

Blaine simply nodded, he didn't need to do anything, and he didn't know what he could've done, so it made no difference to him.

"We're going to go to Drama now," Wes said, gesturing to him and David. "You've got Art with Reed and the Tweedles, I think."

"Yeah, I think so." Blaine said, Reed had mentioned something about it to him earlier in Literature, but he wasn't listening, to busy sending notes to Wes in between staring at Wes.

"Well, bye! Have fun in art!" Wes said happily, raising his hand in a slight wave.

"Bye, Blaine!" David called, he was already halfway to the door. Blaine just waved after them, then looked around quickly.

_Where are Reed, Evan and Ethan? I swear they were here…_

He turned in a complete circle, and when he faced back to where he was, there were four ice blue eyes staring at him.

"Looking for us?" They said in unison, it was spooky.

"Yes." Blaine said, trying not to be intimidated by them.

"Well." Ethan said.

"It looks like," Evan said.

"You found us." Ethan said.

"Uhuh." Blaine was getting increasingly more worried for himself, and scared by these two boys whom he thought he was left alone with.

"Twins, I think you're scaring him." Reed said slowly from the seat he sat in during the meeting. He was reading a book entitled 'The Great Artworks of the 19th Century'.

Blaine realised that they were probably running late by now, and he wanted an excuse to get away from the stares of the Tweedles. He pulled out his pocket watch, much to the Tweedles amusement. He looked at the time, and from the times he had memorised in the car on the way to the school, knew that they were now five minutes late.

"We're late." Blaine said. This caused the Tweedles to almost collapse on the floor in hysterics. This thoroughly confused Blaine. "What?"

Reed sighed, closed up his book and slid it into his bag.

"You're the White Rabbit, remember?" He said, standing up. "This is just fuelling their fancies."

Blaine hit his head lightly with his palm, annoyed that he had just done such a thing.

"Don't worry yourself too much." Reed said. "They are always acting like the Tweedles. Hence their nickname."

Reed started off towards the door, his bag over his shoulder now. He turned to Blaine with a 'Coming?' glance, and jerked his head towards the door. Blaine nodded and made his way over to Reed.

As he passed the Twins who were lying on the floor, he kicked each one lightly.

"We're going now. You two are going to be really late if you're not careful." Blaine said sternly.

"Oh, don't worry about us." Evan said.

"We'll charm the teacher with our ways." Ethan said, stilling rolling about on the floor, now only giggling quietly.

Blaine got the impression that they had gotten over what Blaine had said, and now were just rolling around on the floor for the mere fun of it.

They confused him sometimes, but oh well, they are all in this crazy wonderland together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I think that was quite a short chapter, but I hope you liked it! Please review if you have the time! **_

_**- DH :) x**_


End file.
